The Love of a Hanyou
by sakura-light-angel
Summary: Kagome is a girl who wants to go to college and is working to save enough money to do so. But one night she meets a man that will forever change her destiny. Now Kagome has to face lies and prove to her love that she would never betray him. Will this stub
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Remember Inuyasha does not belong to me, it belongs to Rumiko Takashi

**The Love of a Hanyou**

It's in the afternoon and we see a beautiful girl with black hair and simple clothes. She is desperately trying to clean the living room.

-Oh gods, oh gods… please let me finish in time, please let me finish in time… why did I agreed to this? Oh that's right I need the money to go to college…- she sighed- might as well finish before I get in –

The last thing she wanted to do was get in trouble with the Mikado family. They were one of the most powerful people in Tokyo. She was always very punctual and very prompt to do whatever they order her to do, but today everybody in the house seemed to be in their toes for some reason.

Anika Mikado (one of the most powerful women in Tokyo and wife of Riuta Mikado) was making everybody sweat and work even harder than usual. In Kagome´s 5 minute brake she went to rest a little in the kitchen.

-Oh my god! Doesn't that woman ever let up a little bit? I haven't even started my break and she is already telling me to clean the silverware for the second time this day…- said Kagome, sitting down in a chair in the kitchen. She knew that her friend Sango (the chauffer of the family) would say something to cheer her up. She wasn't disappointed.

-Kagome you know that if you don't want to you can go and leave everything right now…. You are the only one in this ¨hell-hole¨ that doesn't have a contract. You know you don't have to put up with this…-

Kagome turned to Sango with a look of tiredness and said -I know, but I really need to save for college, you know that my uncle doesn't want me to go and he already said that if I go he isn't going to pay for it… I need to get enough money and this is the only place were I can go… -she said with resignation –and it isn't so bad… I just don't know why is Mrs. Mikado making us work like this… it's always a lot of work, but never so much at the same time…-

-I heard from Chiharu the cook that there will be a very important guest today- maybe that is the reason why Mrs. Mikado is making you work so much.

-Oh well can't do anything about it, I better get back to work before…-she was interrupted in middle phrase by a voice that commanded respect and not little fear from the servants.

Mrs. Mikado was a lady that wanted everything at the moment she asked for it, she wasn't one to mess with.

-Kagome… you lazy girl get back to work immediately… I need you to finish cleaning the silverware- said Mrs. Mikado. –Also after you finish I want you to go and take a shower… you reek horribly… you are going to be serving in tonight's dinner, so you better not embarrass us in front of our guest or you will pay for it, did I made myself clear? -

-Yes Mrs. Mikado, right away-

At that Mrs. Mikado turned and keep giving orders to the maids in the house, the house needed to be spotless for this very important visitor.

For the first time Sango couldn't say anything and was just waiting to see what Kagome was going to do. Sango has been Kagome´s friend since she was very little, in fact it was Sango who had made the recommendation for Kagome to be working in the house.

Kagome just turned around and told Sango in the most cheerful manner that she was going back to work. Turning from the kitchen Kagome help to be thinking about this very important guest.

-Is it a she or a he? It most be someone important… Mrs. Mikado wouldn't be so stressed if it were a regular visitor… why do I have this feeling that something important is going to happen?

AN: who do you think is the very important visitor? Guess you will have to wait and find out…

O.k. this is the first fanfic that I do with Inuyasha so give me time to start my other chapter I will try to update at least once every week, but I need your pointers. So give me honesty or…. well… give me another choice o.k.? Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Remember Inuyasha does not belong to me, it belongs to Rumiko Takashi**

Chapter II

It was early in the evening when we see Kagome dressed in a maid's suit. She was going to be serving the catered food for the night's guests and would also be opening the door by direct orders of Mrs. Mikado. She couldn't help to notice that the house looked spotless and in the living room/dancing room everything looked remarkable.

The maids in the house looked very professionals and would walk around with different food trays offering the food to the guest. In every wall there was at least 2 paintings by very renowned artists. Also there were chairs that were antiques for the ladies to sit down. The Mikado's were really trying to impress this mystery guest, because they even order the chandelier to be polished (which was by no means an easy task) but it was really worth it, the light in the chandelier gave the room a bright and at the same time elegant light.

-­Mou… why do I have to use a skirt this short- to be honest the skirt was only a little bit higher than her knees, but being used to wear jeans, this made her feel very conscious of the look that some ¨guests¨ were giving her.

Still Kagome would smile and offer the finger food in her tray to the few guests that were there.

-We cleaned and slaved ourselves for this? This doesn't look very different from the normal dinners…- Kagome was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing. She quickly went to answer the door, not wanting to face the wrath of Mrs. Mikado. She was opening the door remembering the instructions that she needed to follow.

–O.k. Kagome remember not to trip with these shoes, open the door and ask for…. - the moment she opened the door she was faced with violet eyes that seemed to stop the time. The words seemed to be stuck to her throat but she forced herself to speak.

-Good evening and welcome to the Mikado House, may I please know your name? - The words seemed to flow out of her mouth and Kagome was amassed that her voice sounded so calm. The voice that answered was smooth and send shivers down her spine.

-Good evening, my name is Tashio, Tashio Inuyasha-.

**O.k. this is the first fanfic that I do with Inuyasha so give me time to start my other chapter I will try to update at least once every week, but I need your pointers. So give me honesty or…. well… give me another choice o.k.? Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Remember Inuyasha does not belong to me, it belongs to Rumiko Takashi

Recap:

–_O.k. Kagome remember not to trip with these shoes, open the door and ask for…. - the moment she opened the door she was faced with violet eyes that seemed to stop the time. The words seemed to be stuck to her throat but she forced herself to speak._

_-Good evening and welcome to the Mikado House, may I please know your name? - The words seemed to flow out of her mouth and Kagome was amassed that her voice sounded so calm. The voice that answered was smooth and sends shivers down her spine._

_-Good evening, my name is Tashio, Tashio Inuyasha._

AN: O.k. On with the story

**Chapter III**

After that answer Kagome could only stare at him he was by far the most handsome man she had ever saw. He had long black hair and was dressed in an elegant Tuxedo with a black bow tie, a gold necklace with a foreign symbol in it, but to Kagome´s surprise he had a sword right next to him.

A noise reclaimed her attention and she could finally focus on something besides him, right next to him there was a bodyguard. He had a small ponytail, and a man in black type of suit. He definitely screamed bodyguard. He seemed to be entertained of her staring but behind the black shades she couldn't be sure. Anyway who wears sunglasses in the night?

-Please follow me Mr. Tashio- o.k_. Kagome, whatever you do, do not trip…you can do it the door is right there…_

-Madam Mikado, Mr. Tashio and...-she was going to say Mr. Tashio andcompany have arrive but the phrase would be forever incomplete because as soon as the name Tashio came out of her mouth Kagome was pushed by the ¨few¨ guest (but then again when you are being pushed they don't seem so few).

-_Well this reaction only answers my question of who were they all waiting for_- thought Kagome, but she was once again interrupted from her thought when Mr. Mikado order her to go get his daughter.

-Kagome, go and get Kikyo tell her that he is already here-

Kagome could only hear the introduction of Mr. Tashio as she was leaving the room, but with the noise that the guest were making it was quite obvious that he was indeed a very important man. Without turning Kagome went out of the room without noticing that somebody was looking at her retreating form.

**AN: Should I leave it there?……**

**No way. So on with the story.**

She went through the maid stairs to go and fetch Kikyo; she knocked in Kikyo´s room and a cold voice answer her.

-Come in-

Kagome went into the room and for a few seconds she forgot why she was there. The room seemed so void of color and life, totally different from the one in her house.

A very famous designer designed the room, but it seemed to be just a shell. Nothing in the room would show that a person lived there. The room was impeccable, and maybe that was the reason. There weren't any personal belongings out of place, nothing personal that would say, Hey! Somebody lives here. The room was intact, the same way the designer had left it 5 years ago. A very pale color blue (very pale indeed it didn't reach sky blue or baby blue) that could be confused with almost white adorned the walls. No portraits, no music no nothing. The window was covered by white curtain and the bed was in the same colors. Not a speck of dusts anywhere.

-What do you want Kagome –

-Miss Mikado, you father sends me to inform you that Mr. Tashio has arrive-

-Very well- standing up and walking very slowly Kikyo make her way to the dancing room. Kagome could finally snap out of her thought and started to follow her, noticing how elegant Kikyo Mikado really was. There weren't any doubts in her steps.

When they arrive in the dining room it seemed that they didn't miss much since Mrs. Mikado was still introducing their guest.

-… Prince of Japan, Dynasty Tashio, Tashio Inuyasha. He is going to be honoring us by staying in our house for few weeks.- said Mr. Mikado, with a very smug and pleasant smile, to Kagome he resembled the cat who ate the canary.

-Mr. Tashio what is the reason for your stay here in the United States? - asked one of the guests

- It's a personal reason and I cannot divulge the secrets of my country as you can very well understand.-

- Yes of course…- answered the guest.

-May I announce Miss Kikyo Mikado. - said Kagome with a voice as loud and firm as she could muster.

-Good evening Mr. Tashio, may I say how very pleased we are of having you here, my father has said many things of your father and you, that I already feel like I have know you.- said Kikyo and not few of the men in the room stared at her.

Everybody knew that Kikyo had been looking for a husband for a long time and many men had already proposed to her, but she had refused each and everyone of them. Kikyo was looking for a husband, but not any husband she was looking for a husband with a big position; what better position that a princess?

Kagome kept her thoughts to herself and kept moving around the room with the food tray in her hands. Once or twice she would go and change her tray's content. She was still feeling conscious of the people staring at her. Once she offered her aperitives to Mr. Tashio and before he could accept or refuse she was escorted (actually it was more like dragged) away from him by Mrs. Mikado.

-Go and help serve the dinner- she ordered Kagome and turning around she announced –The dinner is going to be served. Let us all go to the dining room and take our seats- and with a well-placed look directed to Kikyo she grabbed her husband arm and let him guide her to the room.

-Mr. Tashio… excuse my forwardness… can I call you Inuyasha?…would you like me to escort you to the dining room?- asked Kikyo with so much charmed that if Kagome or Sango were there they would be amazed to see that there wasn't any honey dropping from her lips.

-I will be honored if I let you escort me to the room Miss Mikado- answered Inuyasha but he skillfully ignored the request of Kikyo to be allowed to call him by his first name.

-Please call me Kikyo- and grabbing him by the arm he escorted him to the room with a smug smile. _Don't think you are going to be safe from me Tashio Inuyasha. I always get what I want, and I want you. _With this thought on her mind she escorted the not so unsuspecting prince to the dining room.

**AN: O.K I have been a very nice author and I have updated three times this week. But I am going to be out of the city for a week. Starting Saturday. So I will try to update on Saturday 16th this month. I am going to be visiting my cousins so I will try to update in their house. But I don´t want to make any promises. What I do want is for you guys to please REVIEW. I need your opinions --u So please review.**

**AN2: Should I update 2 times a week with short chapter or should I update 1 at least with a somewhat long chapter what do you think?**

**DON´T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I am going to apologize because of my huge break from the story. But I am back and ready to work. Thanks to the people who send me e-mails to continue my story.

_If we remember correctly Kikio has set her mind into being the next princess of Japan. Kagome is attracted to Tashio Inuyasha and we will see who is watching her from the sides_.

**On whit the story :**

The table was set in a superb way. The dining room was in no way a simple room. The table was big enough that it would easily let at least 40 people sit comfortable and with space to spare. Yet, there were only 16 people who were going to be sitting in the table. Riuta Tashio stood at the head of the table with his wife sitting at his right, normally Kikio would be sitting at his left but today was a different day, a whole different project was taking shape. They had a very mark the EXTREMELY important guest, so Kikio will be sitting at the right of this guest.

Everybody stood at his or her place and Kikio practically beamed at the side of Tashio Inuyasha. At the signal everybody took his or her seats. The servants started to pour in with the first course, and of course Kagome was the one that had to serve the main guest. Everybody in the kitchen had been afraid of messing up and they had begged Kagome to do it since she was the one that had less to risk and because she also had the most confidence in herself (but basically it was the first thing).

Kagome got close to Inuyasha ( **AN: I will start calling him that since its very bothersome to be calling him Tashio Inuyasha**) and place the first dish in his plate. Kagome was desperately trying to avoid eye contact with him.

-Just look at the plate and don't look at him… you can do it just remember don't look at him…. - She placed his plate back and was about to turn to the next guest when he grabbed her wrist, she turned to him and once more lost herself into those amazingly gorgeous eyes.

-Thank You- he said with that silky and rough voice that gave her chills. She looked at him since he hadn't let go of her wrist. And when she gently pulled he let go of her and smiled.

Kagome quickly went to the next guest trying to avoid looking at Kikio since she didn't think that Kikio would be pleased with her (even if it wasn't her fault).

The dinner came and went and the chat was very minimal. Everybody could see that Kikio was practically throwing herself at Inuyasha and he would very politely ignore her advances.

Kagome tried to do her job but it was kind of hard when she knew that she was being watched. Finally it was time for everybody to go and while Kagome gave their coats back to everybody the Mikado's were trying to convince prince Inuyasha of staying in their house. Kagome couldn't help overhearing since they were talking rather loudly and Kagome could guess and almost be 100 sure that they wanted everybody to know that the prince was staying at their house.

But they didn't count on the prince refusing and saying that he already had a special room in a very prestigious hotel.

-Please your majesty; wouldn't you reconsider staying with us? - asked for the eleventh time Mrs. Mikado

-Yes, please do… we could get to know each other a LOT more…- said Kikio in what Kagome was guessing was her seductive voice.

But prince Inuyasha was very set on his decision of not staying. He said his goodbyes to everybody and announced that he would retire for the night. Kagome offer him his coat and took him to the door.

-Have a good evening sir- said Kagome looking down, she was not used to bowing to anybody, but this wasn't anybody it was a PRINCE and while she didn't care personally for that title if the Mikado family found out that she was disrespectful she would fired. So she swallowed her pride and bowed.

A pair of arms grabbed her and a low and silky voice said.

Don't do that, ever… is that clear? –

**AN: DUM DUM DUM who said that? You will have to wait for the next chapter but if you want me to update faster please review and tell me how is it going**.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I am going to apologize once more because of my huge break from the story. But I am back and ready to work. Thanks to the people who send me e-mails to continue my story. Remember Inuyasha does not belong to me, it belongs to Rumiko Takashi

_Recap:_

_-Have a good evening sir- said Kagome looking down, she was not used to bowing to anybody, but this wasn't anybody it was a PRINCE and while she didn't care personally for that title if the Mikado family found out that she was disrespectful she would fired. So she swallowed her pride and bowed._

_A pair of arms grabbed her and a low and silky voice said._

_Don't do that, ever… is that clear? –_

**Now on with the story:**

Kagome nerviously looked up only to find to her horror the master of the house Riuta Mikado holding her and practically dragging her from Inuyasha. Inuyasha was looking at them and was about to say something to the man that was manhandling Kagome when Kikyo said –really Kagome know your place how dare you try to touch somebody so important-

-Go to the kitchen at once – ordered Mrs. Mikado – really your higness please forgive her, she is nothing but an uncouth servant….- the rest of her apology was lost to Kagome when she rushed to the kitchen and once more she missed the eyes that followed her.

In the kitchen Kagome is nerviously waiting -oh God I am in trouble and I didn´t do anything, what in the world happened? I was just trying to be polite and suddenly I am being dragged, screamed and almost fired!… oh well I guess I´ll just have to wait-

Fifteen charged minutes latter, Kagome is still in the kitchen.

-Maybe she forgot about me… maybe Mr. Tashio decided to stay… maybe...-

-Suddenly she was interrupted from her inner thought by the angry screaming of Anika Mikado -I don´t know what did you say to Tashio Inuyasha but believe me, it will be the last thing you will ever say to him in this house! How dare disrespect someone so important in my house! When I am done with you there won´t be anybody in the town that will ever…-

-Kagome- interrupted Kikyo –go to… where ever you go when you are not here and come back tomorrow-

-But Ms. Mikado, I...-

-I said leave!- ordered Kikyo

With one last look at Mrs. Mikado she quickly left the kitchen and the house.

-Kikyo how dare you to…-

-Now mother… think about this… Inuyasha had some type of reaction to Kagome and if we fired her he might react badly to that. You saw the way he tried to defend her when we send her to the kitchen. I say that we let her stay, but we keep her out of Inuyasha´s sight. Be sure to give her the dirtiest and hatdest works around the house so even if they do find in each other presence Inuyasha can see that Kagome is a dirty servant compared to me- se said with a smile that proyected her confidence in herself.

AN: Poor kagome! what will happen now?. Please review so I can update faster. I know that tood a long time to update but I finished the whole story now I am going top be updating the chapters faster the more reviews I receive, so please be sure to review.

AN2: **Giv****e me honesty or…. well… give me another choice o.k.?**


End file.
